


The Hale House

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have some issues. That's okay, so does society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale House

Stiles slumped over the counter of the boutique. He was bored. He was beyond bored.

He'd only taken the job at the boutique because he thought it would be a fun and playful way to meet other betas. Somehow, he'd thought that by hanging around betas, he could start to impersonate them better. The shop he worked at specifically catered to them, and Stiles had dreamed of having fun, flirty co-workers who would ask him out for drinks after a long day of helping other fashionable betas try on clothes. They'd all go out and laugh, drink margeritas and sing off-key karaoke. Someone would take a picture on their phone, and then Stiles would get tagged in it, and then everyone would see what a good time he was having with his fun, attractive co-workers, and wouldn't that be nice. 

Just in case anyone happened to be checking up on him. 

Somehow, it didn't work out that way. Stiles had been assigned the day shift with only one other co-worker, Janet. Janet was a thin, tired looking beta who had no patience for Stiles, like, at all. It wasn't Stiles' fault that she had a crummy beta boyfriend who she took turns playing alpha with. 

Ever since Stiles had tried to give her tips on being more alpha like, after overhearing yet another lame phone domination session to her boyfriend, he and Janet hadn't really gotten along. 

Stiles just couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. He used to have friends that appreciated that. 

So maybe he shouldn't have told her that a real alpha would never ask a beta or an omega if they wanted to sext later, they'd just do it. And he really shouldn't have told her that it didn't matter anyway, because she could never really smell like an alpha, which was probably why she only ever wanted to play alpha over the phone.

Stiles had never been slapped before. He was vaugely surprised Janet was the first. He'd said way worse things before. 

Yeah. Well. Things had gone downhill after that. There had been some shouting, some accusations, and in the end they were in a stalemate. Stiles wouldn't apologize, because he was right about the alpha thing. Janet wouldn't accept his advice, because, as she said, what did Stiles know about it anyway? Janet had accused him of being a pathetic beta who got his kicks playing arm-chair alpha because he couldn't get any date, be it alpha, beta or omega.

That is where their argument ended, because Stiles didn't have a comeback for that one. 

Stiles wasn't really a beta at all. 

It's not something he wanted to advertise. He couldn't tell Janet that he knew exactly what an alpha acted like because he'd lived and breathed it. Revealing that would reveal that he was an omega without an alpha, and that would lead to too many questions. Too many bad memories. And he really, really didn't want to air out all his dirty laundry to Janet just to win an argument. 

Not today anyway. 

Stiles was wearing down. He was thinking about telling Janet just so they would have something to do at the store. Janet probably wouldn't report him. Nobody cared about that stuff anymore, omegas didn't even need to get a work permit from their alpha, so he could have gotten the job without pretending to be a beta. Still, Stiles couldn't bring himself to take the chance.

He'd also taken the job at the boutique so he could observe betas in the wild, but nobody shopped at the boutique during the day time, so that blew. If Stiles was lucky, two, maybe three customers came into the store. If he was really lucky, one of them would buy something. Over the course of the week, Stiles had sold $14.75 worth of mercherdise. He and Janet were dead last on the sales board in the back office. 

His father would be so proud.

Stiles didn't know how much longer he could work there. He wasn't observing betas, he wasn't getting any commission sales, and his paycheck barely covered his studio apartment. Oh sure, he could maybe save money by sharing a house with other betas, but how would he explain his heat suppression medication? No, it was too dangerous. Stiles could get by on rice and beans, and tomato soup made from ketchup packages and salt stolen from McDonald's just fine. 

Probably. He hoped. 

It's not like Stiles had a choice. He just didn't have the money to do anything else. Like eat vegetables. Or go to a movie. Or get a car. Or buy condoms so he could have sex without getting pregnant, if he could find a pharmacist willing to sell them to an omega on their own. As much as he hates working at the store, he couldn't quit. He needed the paycheck. He was counting every penny now, and Stiles didn't think he could find another job that will pay him in cash. He couldn't take anytime off to go to other job interviews, and every cent that comes in his paycheck goes right back out again. If he could just earn a little more and save some money, if he could just get on the night shift, if Derek wasn't a colossal asshole...and nope. Stiles wasn't going to think about Derek. Stiles had a gold medal in not thinking about Derek. Several in fact. 

The real problem was, as much as Stiles pretends that no one cares about omegas working, there are still enough people out there who would report him. He can only pretend to be a beta as long as no one looks at his ID, and he's lucky he found a job willing to pay him under the table to avoid a higher payroll tax. He'd get a fake ID if he could, even with the penalties, but he doesn't know anyone who makes them, and he doesn't have any friends to ask. And as much as he doesn't want to get reported as a runaway omega to his dad, or Derek, or even Peter Hale, he really doesn't want to give them the satisfaction of bringing him home just because he really couldn't make it as an omega on his own, that he'd had to resort to a fake ID and had gotten caught because of it.

So this was his life. He went to work, was bored for eight hours, came home and was bored some more, and then he would hopefully fall asleep earlier than usual. If he was really lucky, he wouldn't even dream that night. It was the best he could hope for.

Dreams were the most dangerous time for Stiles, because his brain kept broadcasting how much he should be at home with his alpha. With Derek. And Derek's rather magnificent cock.

And really, his brain supplied a lot of detail about that particular appendage, which was particularly unfair, as Stiles had only had one chance to really enjoy it.

Stiles shook himself, and issued a firm reminder that thinking about Derek led him places he didn't want to be. Stiles looked at his watch. There were four hours left on his shift. Stiles sighed heavily, and Janet pointedly ignored him.

It was going to be another long day.


End file.
